VeggieTales in the House
VeggieTales in the House is an American computer-animated television series produced by Big Idea Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation Television. It takes place outside of VeggieTales, a Christian-themed video and film series, featuring anthropomorphic vegetables.2 The series was executive produced by Doug TenNapel. The series premiered on Netflix on November 26, 2014.1 Three seasons of the series have been ordered, consisting of a total of 75 22-minute episodes Cast Primary Characters * Bob the Tomato (Phil Vischer) - One of the main characters of VeggieTales, he is best friends and roommates with Larry the Cucumber. Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. He is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times. Like Larry, he enjoys watching Plantasaurus and UltraVeggie. * Larry the Cucumber (Mike Nawrocki) - Best friends and roommate with Bob the Tomato, Larry is wacky, scatterbrained, and has an energetic, childlike personality. He works driving the towns ice-cream cart and does odd jobs at Pa Grape's store. He secretly protects the city from crime as the superhero LarryBoy, making use of a LarryMobile and a secret lair underneath the apartment he shares with Bob. * Petunia Rhubarb (Tress MacNeille) - Good friends with Bob,Larry, and Tina she often enjoys hanging out with them and often offers them advice whenever they get into a fight or face personal problems. She works part-time at Pa Grape's store and has a love for plants, eventually opening her own flower shop. * Laura Carrot (Tress MacNeille) - A sweet and charming girl who is friends with Bob and Larry, she is often over joyed by many different things in their tow like puppies and Baseball. Is also bestfriends with Junior the Asparagus. * Junior Asparagus (Tress MacNeille) - Laura Carrot's best friend. He and Laura are very good at baseball. He is a typical child and looks up to Larry. Like Larry, he also has a superhero alter-ego, "Junior Jetpack," who flies a jetpack given to him along with encouragement from Ichabeezer, and later becomes a superhero duo with Larry boy. * Madame Blueberry (Tress MacNeille) - A female blueberry with a British accent, she's famous for winning various contests and events around town such as karaoke and pie baking. She has an especially lovely singing-voice, and her specialty is "the blues." * Jimmy Gourd (Phil Vischer) and Jerry Gourd (Mike Nawrocki) - Brothers that live together. They don't do a whole lot, but they do enjoy helping others when they're needed. They often like to eat a lot, too, and are often seen baking together. Jimmy (voiced by Phil Vischer) is considered the more brash and talkative one, while Jerry (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) is the slightly more intelligent and quiet one, he often only says a few words. They secretly have a pet Dust Bunny named Danny that they treat like a member of their family, and later adopt a guppy that name Happy Sunshine Bubbles. * Pa Grape (Phil Vischer)- A wise old green grape, he runs a corner store called Pa's Corner Store. He often provides wise and insightful advice to his friends. * Mayor Archibald Asparagus (Phil Vischer) - The Mayor of the town with an upper crust British accent. He often acts as judge/impartial third party when ever something is wrong. * Mr. Lunt (Phil Vischer) - A Hispanic gourd, he works around town and sells various items; often joking that his job is having a different job every episode. He is very disorganized, despite insisting otherwise that he has a careful system. Carrying on from the original videos, his lack of eyes is a running gag throughout the show. * The French Peas - The brothers, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, are peas with French accents.They are stated to still be in school and living together because their father is still in France. Jean-Claude is voiced by Mike Nawrocki Phillipe is voiced by Phil Vischer. * Mr. Ichabeezer (Rob Paulsen) - Ichabeezer is grumpy and gruff zucchini. For the In The House ''world, he has essentially assumed Mr. Nezzer's role as an outsider/villain foil for Bob and Larry. Beginning with the second half of season 1, he's developed a trait of mail-ordering expensive gadgets and using them to his devious ends. His home is a large mansion built out of the side of a couch. Although he is grouchy, he is friendly with Junior Asparagus and often gives him advice, and has other moments of occasional kindness, also. Secondary Characters * Rooney the Olive Dog * Bacon Bill (Rob Paulsen) * Officer Lettuce Wedge * Callie Flower (Tress MacNeille) * Tina Celerina (Tress MacNeille) Minor Characters * * * Season 1 Season 2 History On March 14th, 2014, Netflix announced 3 Dreamworks animated shows coming by the end of the year. They were ''All Hail King Julien, The Adventures of Puss in Boots, ''and of course, ''VeggieTales in the House. Phil Vischer stated about the series on his podcast around late 2013/ early 2014, giving some hints on the new designs. This series introduces the new redesigns of the main cast from VeggieTales, which were revealed around Summer 2014. The reception amongst the designs are widely negative towards the fanbase, and some even trying to petition to bring back the old design. Show designer Joe Spadaford states that the reason they redesigned this because the riggings on the models they used since 2000 and they wanted to start something fresh. Phil Vischer stated on a podcast that regardless how the designs are, he likes them at the same time Criticism Series Trailer Trivia * One reason that the VeggieTales characters had a redesign was because it was getting to hard to animate them with the old designs as animation was getting more advanced. Category:VeggieTales in the House